Regular
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: All that Gumball ever wanted to do at this new school was to fit in and to finally be one of the cool kids. But at this school his dream of being one of the popular kids has never been so far away from him. As things slowly get from bad to worse for Gumball, from Friend betrayals to pure embarrassment, he begins to wonder what more does he have to live for? A/N R


__**Hey guys I'm here with another new story, one that's going to take a different look at Gumball. Making people feel more sorry for him and to have sympathy. This story will be a lot more emotional. So sit back and I hope you all enjoy _Regular._  
**

* * *

_Beep..._

_Beep...  
_

_Beep...  
_

The machine that the hospital workers strapped Gumball too kept on beeping away, it was the only sound that Gumball could clearly hear. The rest of it was just a mixture of incomprehensible noise that was coming from the mouths of the people around him. Gumball sniffed, a weak, weak poor little sniff that made his lungs hurt. He hated being in this position, strapped away on a hospitable bed, strange fluids being injected into him from tubes. He wanted to be dead right now. He had nothing else to live for. Nothing at all. Everybody hated him, if he ever went back to school again. The bullying would just be even _worse_ after what happened. Gumball just wanted to die. He just wanted to finally give out and go on in peace.

He took one last painful breath before finally closing his eyes for what he was hoping would be the very last time that he'd ever open his eyes again to see this cruel, cruel world.

_Beeeeeep, beeeep, beeep..._

* * *

_1 Month Earlier _

_In Gumball's Dream..._

_Gumball was strolling down Almac Jr. High's Hallways, swagger in his step, Darwin (His best friend and bro) and every single boy in his class all trotting behind him cheering for Gumball. "GO GUMBALL GO!" They cheered as Gumball continued down the hall to the entrance to the School Football Field. _

_"Alright guys..alright...ALRIGHT!" Gumball screeched at the top of his lungs to his cheering posse. They all stopped and stared at Gumball, ready to do whatever he asked them to do.  
_

_"Ok guys, I need to get to the Football Game now. After all what would they do without their STAR QUARTERBACK? Now if you'd all excuse me I have a game to win." Gumball said as he headed out the propped open door to the Football Field. "GO GUMBALL!" They cheered again while Gumball ran out to the field. "GO GUMBALL! GO GUMBALL! GO GUMBALL! GO GUMBALL! GO GUMBALL!"  
_

_When Gumball got onto the field he was greeted by all of the Almac Jr. High Cheerleaders. "Go Gumball. We know that you can Win. We believe in you. You can do it!" All of the Cheerleaders cheered simultaneously waving their pom-poms in the air.  
_

_"Yeah, yeah ladies. I know, I know. Common just back off so I can get onto the field, so I can win another game for good ol'Almac Jr. High!" Gumball exclaimed pushing past the Cheerleaders who squealed as he touched them. When Gumball got to the field he began doing some stretches.  
_

_"GO GUMBALL GO, GO GUMBALL GO, GO GUMBALL GO" The roaring Fan's screeched clapping and cheering for Gumball and his Team. "Wake Up, Gumball. Wake up!"  
_

_Gumball looked up in confusion at the once cheering fans. "What the Hell?" He muttered watching his fans make beeping away at him. "What's going on-"_

_"Wake up Gumball!" His fans roared. "Wake up. Wake up. WAKE UP!"Suddenly Gumball felt himself being shaken back and forth, so much that he was about to be sick. He looked t his left and then to his right, but no one was close enough to him to be able to shake him. No one was around him. Gumball dropped to knees suddenly too tired to stand up or even keep his eyes from drooping. _

_"Help me..." Gumball pleaded to his team mates who did nothing to help him. It was as if he wasn't even there. Gumball felt himself slowly black out as he fell back._

* * *

"Gumball wake up." Darwin shook his brother for the 20th time starting to get annoyed. Gumball opened his eyes sleepily, yawning. "Just leave me alone. PLEASE Darwin, let me go back to sleep." Gumball pulled his blanket over his big, blue head. Darwin just kept on poking Gumball keeping him awake. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gumball yelled from underneath the blanket to his brother.

"Fine Gumball. But Mrs. Mom has been calling you for like 10 minutes and she's starting to get mad." Gumball shot up with a jolt, his eyes wide open. "Forget about my tiredness, I'd rather be tired then have mom yelling at me. She's already mad about my grades, I don't need anything else to make her madder."

"Then get up Gumball and get downstairs, Mrs. Mom says that she has something really important to tell us." Gumball nodded rubbing his eyes. "Yeah, yeah tell her I'll be down in a minute."

Darwin sighed and looked up to the ceiling as if to say, I give up. "Fine, just hurry up before she gets madder." With that Darwin headed out of Gumball's room, leaving Gumball alone to think about what his dream might've meant.

"A football player? Please, I'm no good at Football or any other Sport. I can't catch I'm not as fast as the other boys. Ugh, you know what who cares, that was just a random dream and besides I need to get up before Mom blows a fuse." Gumball yawned and rolled himself out of bed.

"I wonder what Mom has to tell us..." Gumball muttered walking out of his room, down the stairs, and finally to the Kitchen where his mom, dad, sister, and brother where all sitting. His Mom, impartially, was glaring.

"What took you so long, Gumball? We've been waiting here for about 10 minutes waiting for you to finally wake up. Now common, sit down at the table so I may finally share the life changing news I've been waiting to tell you all."

Gumball sighed and sat pulled out a chair. He felt so tired today. Why was Mom waking him up so early on a Saturday anyway? Gumball glanced at the Electric Clock that was on their small Kitchen Table. It read in neon green numbers: 7:00 PM.

Gumball just stared at that clock screen deep in thought until he heard his mother's voice calling him. "Gumball...gumball...GUMBALL!" Nicole screamed at the top of her lungs. Gumball spun around, his heart beating rapidly, his mother could be pretty scary when she gets angry.

"Yes...Mom..."

"Ok then guys, now that Gumball has _finally _decided to grace us with his presence, I'd like to finally tell you all about my big, life changing announcement. It's-"

But as soon as Nicole said those words all of the children- Darwin, Anias, and Gumball-started screaming out things that they thought would be their Mom's life changing news.

"Are we getting a new TV, so that I can watch Daisy the Donkey in High Definition?"

"Are we getting me some Fish food?"

"Are we getting a Pony?"

Anias and Darwin looked at Gumball. "Gumball our apartment doesn't even allow us to have a dog, how do you think that we'll be able to get a pony in here. What would it eat?" Anias sighed at her brother's stupidity. Honestly sometimes she REALLY worried about him. "Well I don't know but we'd find a way-"

Suddenly Richard shot up. "WAIT WAIT I KNOW WHAT IT IS...WE"RE GETTING A PIZZA FROM DOMINO'S FOR DINNER, AREN'T WE?!" Everybody looked at Richard, dumbfounded.

"Um, Richard, how would that exactly be 'life-changing' news? We could get Domino's any day and our lives would still be the same." Richard thought about that in silence for a few seconds until sit back down on his chair.

"Well if we were getting it today, then I'd be feeling pretty happy. Especially if we got it for breakfast..." Richard muttered. slouching back in his seat.

"_Anyway..._my big life-changing news is that...I got a promotion!" Nicole exclaimed. Darwin jumped down from his seat and hugged Nicole. "That's awesome Mrs. Mom."

"Yeah that really is great mom." Anias smiled, nudging Richard, who had dozed off. Richard shot up. "Oh, oh, oh yeah honey that's some good news." Richard leaned towards Anias. "Um what was her good news, anyway, Anias?"

"Oh she got a promotion at work, but no Domino's Dad, sorry." Richard's eyes grew wide. "N-no Domino's? NNNNOOOOOOO!" Richard screamed running out of the Kitchen and to his and Nicole's room.

"That's good mom, but how is that life-changing. you get a few extra bucks a month, so how's that life-changing?" Gumball questioned. Nicole shifted uncomfortably. "Well Gumball, there's more news. You see, well, for my new job, I'm going to be -erm- _relocated _to the town of Elmore, where the Rainbow Factory Headquarters is."

Gumball couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Move? Moving? To Elmore?! Away from all of my friends? _"What? No mom. W-we can't move. I'd have like no friends and besides I've seen pictures of Elmore. It's nothing like this big, beautiful City of Almac. It's a ghost town there, there aren't any apartments, anywhere!"

Nicole nodded. "Exactly Gumball, my new job will provide us with a new house. One with a big yard, filled with nice green grass and a nice little wooden shed. Plus the House looks amazing. It's this wonderful blue color. And best of all it has 4 Rooms, 2 bathrooms, a SEPARATE Kitchen and Living room, and an attic, _all furnished, Gumball. _Can you imagine that Gumball. It would be a way better life for us. Why I could finally start the Garden I've always wanted to start ever since I was a little girl."

Gumball stamped his foot. "No that won't be a better life for us. I don't want to move. I'll lose all of my friends. This freaking **sucks**, Mom!" Gumball dashed out of the Living room/Kitchen to his small room. He locked the door and began to cry on his bed.

This just wasn't fair. Gumball only has 2 best friends (One was his bro, Darwin who was in a different class then him) in his current school. He had no one else, really. He's been at that school for 7 years and no one besides those two people had ever talked to him. How would he survive in this new school? How? How?

He **had **to find a way to get out of moving.

* * *

**Review, Follow, and Favorite for more. Sorry if that seemed boring bu this is the introduction and it will get more interesting next chapter, I promise. **


End file.
